Survival
by cre8tive
Summary: It's been a month since they have landed back down on earth and they are working together to create a community. When danger presents itself Clarke and Bellamy work together, and they become close. When feelings start to grow, what happens? Slow Burn Bellarke
1. Surviving

Hi guys! I have recently been so into the 100 and I decided to write a story on it! I ship bellarke so bad!It might not be entirely accurate with the actual tv show, I might throw in some changes so just expect that but this is just the first chapter to start it off! I hope you enjoy! Please leave me feedback and reviews letting me know how you liked this first chapter! Its greatly appreciated!

0000000000000000000000000

It had been 1 month since they were sent down to earth.

One month since they were sent down to die and yet here they all were, alive and surviving. Yes they had lost quite a bit of people but they were doing the best they could to keep everyone alive. They had built huts and had a med clinic, while they had groups of hunters who helped supply the food and rations that they could eat. It really was a small community that they had built, and it was working great thanks to Clarke and Bellamy.

Bellamy definitely wasn't Clarke's favorite person, but when it came down to tough decisions and what is good for their people he always seemed to know exactly what to do. Yes he was arrogant and slept with a new girl every night but he was helping Clarke and that's all she could ask for. She wasn't use to being in control, especially after being locked up for such a long time.

The earth had honestly surprised them, it was beautiful and so green. They never would have guessed it would have looked the way it did after all the stories of the nuclear waves and radiation. There were animals and lots of them, but they still had to be careful. Not everything is the same as it was before the humans left earth. Things were dangerous, there is still so much to explore and it just seems like there is not enough time.

Clarke was in the med clinic as usual, sorting through supplies and making sure they had enough for the winter. The weather had gotten cooler every day that they had been down and they all knew that winter was on it's way. Clarke wanted to be ready for the worst, they have never experienced any extreme weather conditions besides acid rain, and she didn't know what to expect. That's why she kept telling herself she needed to be alone sorting the supplies when really she just wanted to get out of her head.

Raven had just landed from the arch and immediately ran into Finn's arms. Clarke definitely didn't see that coming, and it hurt to know that he kept such important information from her. She was the people's leader so she felt like she had to be strong and not show weakness, so she busied herself in her 2nd home on the ground, the med clinic. She wasn't as good as her mom but she was the closest thing to a doctor, so she tried her best.

It was when she finally had a second to sit down and have a moment to herself that she heard yelling coming from outside the tent. She immediately ran outside to see what the commotion was about, seeing Miller and another hunter come running through the gates. They were out of breath and red in the face, and they looked startled.

As soon as Clarke made it to them she felt Bellamy standing behind her, "Miller what the hell is going on?" It took a few seconds but Miller finally caught his breath and looked between Bellamy and Clarke.

"There are other people here besides us. They started firing arrows at us and we barely got away. We weren't even doing anything besides hunting." Miller had to find somewhere to sit down. " I guess it just caught me off guard, but now they know we are here."

Everyone remained silent, no one knew what to say. They didn't think that anyone could have survived the radiation that took place on earth. Clarke looked from Miller back to Bellamy and knew that they were gonna have to do something about this.

"Alright everyone just go back to work, Clarke let's head to the tent." Bellamy turned and looked at the crowd that was still surrounding them. "Move people!" With that the crowd began to disappear and everyone stayed silent but worked diligently at their stations.

Clarke followed Bellamy into the tent, normally where all big decisions and meetings were held. They have had some tough conversations where they were standing now, and Clarke never forgot any of it. "Miller do you remember exactly where you came across these people?"

Miller was standing with them surrounding the table that had their drawn map of what the grounds looked like that surrounded them. He lifted his hand to point to two squiggly lines that made the river that was not to far away, "It was by the water, we stopped to get some before we continued hunting and that's when an arrow hit the tree next to me and we took off running."

Bellamy scratched at the scruff on his face and his eyes remained on the map, Clarke could see his mind running a mile a minute but she already knew what to do.

"Well we need to find them, maybe try and talk to them." Clarke spoke up. When everyone turned and looked at her she lost a little bit of her confidence. "I am willing to go, I don't want any of our people to get hurt."

They all seemed to think for a second, before Bellamy began to shake his head. "There is no way you are going alone, we don't know what we are up against. We will need to bring weapons because after what Miller told us I'm not too sure they want to sit by the fire and chat."

Clarke smirked at his comment and she almost wanted to laugh, of course she wasn't going to go alone. "That's why you are gonna come with me."

Bellamy didn't hesitate or try to get out of it, he just nodded his head and left to go pack a bag for their little trip. Clarke began doing the same, packing supplies that they might need. Once they were both finished and set to go, they both met in front of the small metal gate their people managed to put together for protection.

If Clarke was being honest she was glad she was getting away from their campsite, she needed a break. Believe it or not, as she looked up into his dark brown eyes she was glad Bellamy was the one going with her.

They began waiting as the slow metal gates pulled apart, leading them into the surrounding forest. Once it was completely open and ready for them to go, they slowly began walking. "Ready to go Princess?"

"Ready."

00000000000000000000000000


	2. Something New

"I'm surprised you asked me to come with you instead of spacewalker." Clarke and Bellamy had been walking for a good while now as the evening began to dawn on them. It was mostly quiet until Bellamy spoke up.

Clarke sighed, she didn't really want to talk about her problems with Bellamy but in someway she felt like she could open up to him.

"I like you a lot more then I like him right now, let's just leave it at that." Clarke said as she continued walking.

Bellamy looked her over and examined her face, he could see that she didn't look as happy as she normally did. She looked exhausted and yet here she was walking to find intruders that may or may not be dangerous.

"Uh oh is there trouble in the castle princess?" He started to smirk before he could finish his question and continued on. "I'm assuming you are talking about Raven being back, am I right?"

He nailed it right on the spot, she thought she wasn't showing her feelings towards Finn as much but she knew she never had a good poker face. "Look not that I particularly want to talk about this right now, yes actually. I didn't know Raven even existed till.. I saw her run into his arms when she landed." She closed her eyes and saw it in her head like she was back where Raven's drop ship had landed, she could replay it over and over again.

Bellamy got quiet when he noticed how serious Clarke was and how hurt she sounded. Clarke was a great girl, she was strong and she made people smile and in this moment that is what he wanted to for her. He decided one of his corny jokes might do the trick, "Well it's his loss, because I am sure we can find a great frog out here for you to kiss."

This had her laughing, actually laughing for the first time in a while. It made Bellamy smile to hear that bubbly laugh of hers and he began to laugh with her.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, I am not hurt at the fact that he could still be in love with her I am just upset that I didn't know." Clarke stopped and turned to look back at Bellamy, she wanted to see his face when she told him how she was feeling recently. "I just get frustrated whe- BELLAMY GET DOWN!"

When she had turned her eye caught a camouflaged figure standing by a tree behind them, she jumped to push Bellamy down to the ground as the person held a bow and arrow angled his direction. She grabbed Bellamy by the shoulders and they went tumbling down together, till they hit the ground with a hard thud and went still. Clarke laid on top of Bellamy looking upward to see any signs of movement, but there was none. Whoever was there was gone now.

"Uh Clarke" Bellamy grunted as he shifted uncomfortable beneath her.

She quickly scooted off and laid on the ground beside him, taking deep breaths as the adrenaline was running through her veins at the sight of seeing someone else that wasn't one of their people. She gazed at the trees above her while both Bellamy and her were breathing hard, "He was wearing some sort of mask and had a fur blanket thrown over his shoulder. I almost didn't see him if it wouldn't have been for him pointing that arrow."

"Yeah and him hitting me with it too." She looked over at Bellamy noticing him sitting up and letting out a hiss of pain as she saw him reach for an arrow sticking out of his lower leg.

She immediately jumped up and stopped him from pulling it out, "Don't pull it out, it could cause more damage. It's better to leave it in until I can examine it. I brought supplies."

Bellamy nodded and gritted his teeth as the adrenaline began to wear away and he started to feel his wound more and more. It was just their luck, the only other people here with them on earth wanted them dead.

Clarke lifted him by his shoulders and wrapped her arm around him for support. "We need to get to either higher grounds or somewhere secluded, we won't make it back before it gets dark so we need to make camp for the night."

Clarke could see Bellamy was in a lot of pain and tried to help him start walking towards anywhere where they could be hidden.

"Lead the way princess."

0000000000000000000000

"This will have to do." Clarke had found a small cave in the side of a mountain side, and it would be enough protection for the night. Bellamy had gotten quiet on their walk to find shelter, even his eyes began to droop. He was losing a lot of blood so Clarke began to walk faster and found the small cave. The temperature was dropping fast so she knew they would need a fire.

She lead Bellamy into the cave and sat him down to where he could lean against the rock wall for support, "Bellamy? Hey I need you to stay with me okay?"

He gave a curt nod and tried opening his eyes wider so he could look at her, he could see the worry written all over her face. Her eyebrows scrunched together and her pupils big from the fear that she was feeling, he raised his hand to her shoulder and gave her a firm squeeze. "I'm fine Clarke just tired, go get wood we are gonna need some."

She didn't want to leave him, her heart actually hurt seeing him in pain. If she could she would wish it on herself instead of him she would. She hated seeing her friends in pain. She searched his eyes for any hesitation and placed her hand on top of his giving him a reassuring squeeze back, and then left to go gather wood. She needed to be fast, she would need light from the fire to look at his wound so getting wood would be a necessity.

When she finally made it back to the cave it was completely dark outside, and she ran inside to quickly start the fire. "Bellamy I'm back, are you awake?"

She could hear him stirring and moving against the wall but she knew he probably didn't have the energy to say anything back, she was just thankful he was giving her a sign that he was alive. Once she had started a fire and the cave was filling with light did she move over to Bellamy. She immediately lifted his leg carefully and placed it on top of her bag once she got the supplies she needed from it. She rolled his pant leg much as possible and examined the wound while the arrow remained in. It had finally stopped bleeding which was a good sign, so Clarke slowly started to pull the arrow out.

He could definitely feel the pain from the arrow, his face was so tense. Once she got the arrow out she could see how deep the arrow had hit his leg, which thankfully wasn't as bad as she thought. She could clean and stitch him up and it would heal with time. She was so thankful, she found herself letting out a huge breath when she realized he would be okay. She was also thankful he was asleep because she didn't think she could handle him awake while she stitched him up.

After using some water to clean away the dried blood and the inside of the wound, she got her needle and thread and began sewing his leg up. Halfway through Bellamy began shaking and developing a cold sweat across his forehead. Normal signs after a wound that bad and the loss of blood, but Clarke began to hurry. Even with the fire it was chilly in the cave, and neither of them had blankets or extra clothes.

Once done she wrapped his leg and rolled his pant leg down to cover the wound. She herself leaned against the wall near him and closed her eyes letting out a long sigh. She found herself asking how they ended up here? Not just meaning her and Bellamy in the cave, but down on earth again away from her mom and the others she loved.

"So will I live?" Bellamy spoke in a raspy small voice.

Clarke jumped being surprised at the sound of his voice, she wasn't expecting him to wake up anytime soon. She scooted to his side and grabbed the water canteen she had packed, " Yes, you won't be dying anytime soon. At least not on my watch." She gave him a faint smile and unscrewed the cap and helped Bellamy sit up more to drink some water. She held the canteen to his mouth and let him drink until he closed his eyes and pulled away.

"Thanks." Bellamy shifted again and kept his eyes closed falling back asleep quickly.

Clarke found herself still sitting by his side after he had fallen asleep. For some reason being closer to him made her feel safe, so she sat watching him. Watching his chest rise up and down slowly with each breath he took, it made her feel calm. She scanned his face finally finding he looked peaceful, she moved her hand to push away a few strands of hair that covered his eyes and dabbed away some of the sweat from his forehead.

As she sat there longer she found herself getting tired and eventually scooting beside him and slowly falling asleep.

Something felt different in Clarke, she couldn't exactly put her finger on it but it was new.

Normally something new would be nerve-racking and scary, but this felt good.

000000000000000000000

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I wanted to post the second chapter as soon as possible so you guys can get a feel for the story! Please let me know how you liked it! The more feedback I get the more motivation I have to write faster for you guys! Thanks! Chapter 3 will be coming soon!


	3. Dream

_She watched them all get ripped from her arms._

 _Her mother and father, Wells, everyone she loved. All she could do was stand still and just feel the unbearable pain in her chest. Her heart felt like it was on fire._

 _She was screaming and trying to reach them, but nothing would work._

 _She couldn't save them and once again she was left with a broken heart._

Clarke gasped and jumped awake, finding that she had fallen asleep on Bellamy's shoulder she shifted herself slowly away from him. It was still pretty dark outside so she didn't want to wake him, he needed as much sleep as possible but it was a little too late for that.

He turned to face her as his eyes began to flutter open. "Hi", his voice was quiet and full of sleep.

Clarke turned to look at him, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

He chuckled and laid pushed back against the wall, "Like shit."

She scooted closer to him and pressed the back of her hand against his forehead, he wasn't sweating anymore and his body seemed to have cooled down. " Your fever is gone, which is good. We can start heading back to camp if you are feeling up to it."

While she had scooted closer Bellamy could see her face, and the tear streaks that were left wet on her cheeks. He had felt her shake against him last night, but he had figured she had gotten cold. He now knew it was much more.

He wanted to reach up and wipe the tears away, but he refrained. He knew he was okay to head back but after seeing the state she was in he didn't know about her, "Are you feeling up to it?"

The question caught her by surprise and she looked up to see him scanning her face. He knew. She had tried to hide it but of course Bellamy knew. How could he not? She slept at his side last night, she should've expected him to ask something, but she didn't think he cared.

"I'm fine to go, I don't know why you are worried." She began tending to his leg to try and avoid the gaze of his dark brown eyes on the side of her face.

Her comment confused him. Did she think that he didn't care for her? It made him angry at the fact that she felt this way and before he knew what he was doing he was grabbing for her arm. It was gentle yet firm, he wanted to get her attention. He could see the look of shock from his gesture as she searched his eyes for an answer.

"You don't think I worry and care about you?" Clarke looked down at her lap giving him his answer. "Clarke I- look I know we don't always see eye to eye but I trust you, and we have been leading our people together for a while now. You uh-" Bellamy started to shift uncomfortably on the ground as he began to get nervous. "You are my partner so of course I care."

A small smile crossed Clarke's face as Bellamy's grip loosened but his hand stayed on her arm. She shifted so she could sit down back by his side, she leaned her head back on his shoulder as she felt comfortable there next to him.

"I have never told anyone about them, but they got really bad after we came down here." Bellamy tried to move closer to her even though they were already side by side. "No matter what the dreams stay with me, I can see everyone that I lost just from closing my eyes. It never goes away. I've lost so many people."

They remained quiet sitting together after Clarke's confession. Bellamy finally understood what caused her to be so fearful and scared in her sleep. He finally understood how much she was hurting. He knew what it was like to lose someone you love, and how the repercussions of your decisions matter more then anyone. He laid his head against hers on his shoulder, it felt good.

"Well we have a long walk ahead of us, why don't you tell me more about these dreams?" He tried to get himself to stand but immediately Clarke was at his side wrapping her small arm around his waist and holding him up.

They headed out of the cave and towards camp, together.

0000000000000000000000000

The walk was long, it felt like hours before they could see the shine from the metal of their front gates. They both smiled knowing they were home now, and the relief set in.

It was when they heard shouting and the grunting from the opening gates that they began walking faster. Miller was the first one out of the gates running towards Bellamy and taking him away from Clarke's hold. "Glad to see you two are alive." Miller smiled at her as he took Bellamy into camp.

She immediately missed his warmth that radiated from him the entire walk home. She could have told Miller she could've helped carry Bellamy but for some reason she held back, and yet she felt disappointed. Before she had time to think for long, Octavia ran in her direction and gave her a hug which surprised her.

"Thank you for taking care of him." She was looking at Clarke with gratitude and Clarke nodded back.

"I'm gonna head to my tent, make sure they take Bellamy to med." And with that she was gone from Octavia's embrace and walking away towards her privacy and what she called home now.

She entered her tent and plopped her bag down, and before she could even lay down she heard people talking and hollering outside her tent. She left her tent and decided to see what everyone was talking about when she saw Bellamy surrounded by people as he stood with crutches and a beautiful brunette by his side. They were barely back in camp five minutes and a girl had found her way to Bellamy.

Clarke stood away from the crowd and watched as many people were asking him questions about who shot him and what happened. She watched the girl. The girl who had her hand around Bellamy and played with his little curls, sweeping them out of his face just as she had the other night. She was watching everything, until her eyes found his as he froze and looked at her.

The girl was still holding his arm, and yet he looked at her. There were people shouting in his face with questions, and he still looked at her. That's all he could do in that moment because for some reason, yes he was surrounded by lots of his friends and gorgeous girls and yet he wanted to just be with her.

Clarke took one last look at him before she decided to head back to her tent. She had a great conversation with Bellamy and told him some things she had never told anyone on their walk home. She felt close to him and that they had some sort of a connection, but as she watched the girl whisper in his ear and giggle at what he said to her she realized it was nothing more then a partnership.

She convinced herself that that was all it was. A partnership.

As she laid down on her cot and fell fast asleep, her reoccurring dream came again.

Except this time Bellamy was in it.

00000000000000000000000000

Soooo I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I have really been loving this story so far, and I honestly liked how this chapter went! Please leave me reviews, the more I get the faster I post as y'all motivate me to write more. So please let me know what you think and if you have suggestions I am always open to them! Thanks!


	4. Don't Go

54,55,56.. They had 56 sets of antiseptic wipes left from the drop ship.

Clarke had counted them at least 4 times now, trying to keep herself busy. If she wasn't in her tent or at meetings, she was in the med clinic. Going through the supplies and treating people made her happy. It felt good to do right by her people, or try to.

It had been a week since Bellamy and herself had gone to find the people that Miller had seen. Bellamy was healing but he still had trouble walking and used the crutches they had made. Things had gone back to normal, no one was going out of their way to see each other or say hi, but Clarke enjoyed talking to Bellamy when he came in for his daily check ups. There was still no luck in finding the people, but Clarke was honestly happy they hadn't been spotted again. They had enough to worry about at camp, making sure they were ready for winter.

There had been discussion about pursuing the people who shot at Bellamy and finding where they were stationed. Clarke was indifferent, those people were probably just as scared as they all were to find out that others were on their land. It was a battle that she didn't want to start or finish, she just wanted to take care of her people.

She was humming a quiet song her father had always sang to her before bed, when she heard the quiet swish of the tent being moved. She turned to see who had joined her and quickly turned back to the medical tools in her hand. She didn't want to do this today. "What can I do for you Finn?"

He cleared his throat and stepped closer to her, "How about just looking at me for one second and hearing me out."

Clarke sighed setting down the scalpel she was cleaning in her hands and placed them on the table and hung her head. She was doing good right now, bringing what she knew Finn was about to talk to her about would just ruin it. Yet she wasn't the kind of person to not give someone a chance to explain themselves.

She slowly turned around and faced him, crossing her arms over her chest. She hated herself for being so easy to crack, and hearing him out. "Alright I'm listening." His eyes were big and his brown eyes almost looked black in the light that filtered through the tent.

He took two steps closer to her, Clarke would have scooted back further but she was already against the table and felt trapped. "Clarke I-I'm so sorry, I should have said something earlier to you about Raven. I didn't think I would be seeing her again, and what I felt- um I feel for you is still there."

She looked him in the eyes and saw how genuine this apology was but for some reason, she didn't feel what she felt for him anymore. She didn't know exactly what to say. She shifted her feet uncomfortably as he neared her, they were almost touching.

"Finn," she placed her hand against his chest preventing him from moving any closer. "I forgive you, but I don't feel anything for you.. anymore."

He was quiet as she felt her hand move with his chest, his breathing getting faster with every second. She was almost cared to look at him but she slowly brought her gaze up to his face, which was full of frustration.

He began speaking but stopped himself, having a hard time getting his words out. "Is this because of Bellamy? I saw how he was looking at you the other night when you both arrived." His voice was getting louder. " Is this why you agreed with him about how to handle our situation?!"

She began shaking her head furiously , no he had it all wrong. She didn't feel anything for Bellamy, right? "No no, Finn that's not it at all okay! I don't know what you are talking about!"

He pushed her hand off his chest and pointed directly at her, "Don't lie to me Clarke."

This struck a cord with her and she found herself get heated, "What like you did to me?" Her voice had gotten just as loud as his and there was silence. The only thing you could hear was the sound of their heavy and fast breathing.

Until the sound of someone clearing their voice came from the front of the tent and the both of them turned to see Bellamy standing on his crutches. Clarke immediately stepped back from Finn and walked towards Bellamy to help him to her table, "Bellamy sorry, uh Finn was just leaving."

Her hands found their familiar place around his waist as the walked to the table, while a furious Finn watched the two of them.

"Clarke we are not don-"

Bellamy stopped and cut Finn off, "I think she asked you to leave, didn't you princess?"

Clarke looked up at Bellamy who was standing up straighter as he looked at Finn, she didn't want to answer his question and thankfully she didn't have to as Finn left quickly out of the tent.

She felt herself relax, it was just Bellamy now. She helped him up to the table and pulled his pant leg back and examined his wound with the stitches she had given him a few days ago. She needed to remove them and so she searched for her tools she would need, but before she did anything else she placed her hand on top of Bellamy's. "Thank you."

Bellamy slid up to lean on his arms so he could see Clarke's face as he couldn't before laying down. "That was nothing Clarke."

She smiled at him being humble, and wrapped her fingers around his and squeezed his hand, "It wasn't nothing, I was struggling a little bit there." Bellamy gave her a knowing look and raised his eyebrows which made her giggle. "Okay a lot, but thanks for having my back."

He squeezed her hand back, "What did I tell you, I care Clarke." With that they fell into a comfortable silence, nothing needing to be said and Clarke slowly removed his stitches.

0000000000000000000000000

They had found berries, and lots of them at least that's what Octavia said.

"So are they poisonous or can we chow down tonight?" Octavia stood by Clarke as she examined the mysterious fruit.

Clarke continued looking while ignoring Octavia's impatient questions, she needed to make sure these were safe.

Clarke moved her magnifying glass, and turned to look at Octavia. "They are safe, from what it looks like to me these are Acai berries which are not poisonous. We can eat them."

Octavia shrieked at excitement and began gathering the ones she had given Clarke. "Well come on then, we are about to have the best dinner of our lives!" They both exited the tent as Octavia pulled Clarke out to the bonfire they had started for the night.

It was the coldest it had ever been, so they decided a fire was necessary. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves, but they needed to stay as warm as possible too.

Clarke followed Octavia out to see everyone gathered around huddled in blankets and jackets, anything they could find. Octavia began passing around the berries and telling people to enjoy. They also had managed to get panther for the night, Miller had shot it earlier that morning and they had prepared it over the fire.

Clarke looked at her people and smiled, they looked happy for being in the situation they were. She found herself scanning the crowd for one particular face to see how he felt about their fancy dinner for the night but before she could, she heard something. So did everyone else.

It was the sound of horse hooves hitting the soft earth, and it was coming closer and closer to their gates. "It's them!" She heard one of the watchmen yell from the gate. The people's faces dropped from their smiles to looks of terror as two men rode up and stopped at their small gate.

Clarke turned to signal to the people surrounding her to stay where they were. She had to think fast about what she was about to do. She looked up at the watchmen and mouthed to him asking if they had weapons which he shook his head no.

She tentatively began walking towards the gate nodding her head for the the doors to be opened.

"Clarke!" She heard Bellamy yell but continued looking straight. Not short after she heard his feet and squeaky crutches come up behind her as the gates were almost fully opened. "What the hell are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

She turned and looked at him and kept her voice lower as to not scare the people anymore, they didn't need to see her and Bellamy get into a fight. She looked up at him as Octavia popped up beside her brother and held onto his arm, "They aren't armed and they are here for a reason, I think we should hear them out."

Bellamy shook his head at her but she just turned and looked at the two men in front of her. They looked exactly like what she caught a glimpse of in the woods. Painted faces and fur clothes, both of them being big men with a blank look at on their face.

Clarke stood directly in front of Bellamy, he already got hurt once and she couldn't see it happen again from a decision she made. She waited as the men looked her way and didn't move. They did not seem like they were wanting to come into their camp. She was still waiting when the man on on the right spoke up in a deep voice, "We are here for the healer."

Healer? Did they mean her? How did they know she knew medicine?

Clarke was about to take a step forward when she felt a strong grip on her arm pulling her back. Bellamy moved her face so he could look at her fully, "Don't do what I think you are about to do. We don't know what they want with you." His voice broke as he warned her.

Her face softened, seeing him worry about her made something in her flutter but she spoke up. "You have shown that you care about me, now let me do this to show you." She took a deep breath. " Let me go with them and see what they want, if they just want me then they won't come back here to hurt anyone."

Bellamy started shaking his head no, and Clarke stopped him. "I've got this."

She took one last look at him as she slowly walked out of their gates to stand by the two men on the horses. One of them hopped off and moved her to sit on his horse and began pulling her away from the gates and into the woods.

Bellamy stood and watched her get further and further until he couldn't see her golden hair shining in the sun anymore. He heard his sister tell the watchmen to close the gate as he stood and looked at where Clarke had been standing before him. He felt something he had never felt before, it felt like his heart was breaking at the thought that she was gone and there was no guarantee that he would see her again.

He was so out of it, but he felt Octavia help him move and start walking back to his tent. He was glad she wasn't taking him back to the fire, the last thing he could do right now would be to eat. "She's got it Bell, she will be okay." He heard his sisters small voice from behind him.

"I know but I didn't want her to go."

0000000000000000000000000000

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it is a little bit longer because I really got into it. Please leave me reviews on how you liked this one or what you want to see! These next few chapters has some stuff that has happened in the show but it will be different in a way! Thanks!


	5. Healer

There were so many sick people.

So many children.

So many dying.

That's what they needed her for, they needed her so they could help their people get better. There looked to be hundreds of them, all with the same face paint and fur like clothes. They were human, but it sure didn't look like it.

When Clarke got there they immediately moved her to the biggest hut they had, which was filled with sick people.

They were throwing up, bleeding and hallucinating all with different symptoms and some were lucky enough to have normal injuries.

She started helping and treating them as much as possible but it felt like it was never going to end. She never slept, if she did they would give her fifteen minutes and startle her to get back to work.

She barely ate any food or water, she barely had any energy yet she tried her best to help them out. It was tough at first when the patients would scream or groan in pain, the people thought she was hurting them and they would punish her with her own pain.

Six times they whipped her back.

They finally began to understand that she was helping their people even though they were in pain. She hurt everywhere, her body felt like it was on fire. She tried her best and when she got to her last patient, she let out a sigh of relief at the thought that maybe they would let her go home.

She had to have treated over one hundred people, and yet so many died right in front of her.

It was finally when she finished her last patient that she slumped to the ground closing her eyes, she did everything she could for these people. She would rather be here working her ass off then have anyone at her camp get hurt.

She was close to dozing off when she felt arms hoist her up to stand. It was the same two men that had come to her camp to get her. They nodded their head in the direction of the opening of the tent and she knew she was going home.

000000000000000000000

She didn't know how long they had been walking but her feet went numb along time ago. Her legs ached with cramps from standing for so long without food and water. What hurt the most was the whiplash cuts that were left along her back. Her skin was stiff which meant that they were healing but any sudden sharp move and they would start bleeding again.

No matter how much pain she was in she continued to walk, she needed to see her friends. Monty, Miller, Octavia, and Bellamy.

Bellamy. She couldn't wait to see him, she had gotten so use to his presence that she actually missed him a lot more then she thought.

It was finally when she could see the gates of her makeshift home that the two men who had accompanied her took off behind her and left her by herself. She wanted to run but she physically couldn't , luckily she didn't have to go too far because the gates began to open.

When she saw who was running towards her she smiled, "Clarke!" It was Monty running as fast as he could to her side. He hugged her but pulled away carefully as he heard her hiss in pain. "You are alive! We were all so worried!"

She smiled back at him, "I was worried for a second too but I am okay. Can you do me a favor and help me?"

Monty nodded and wrapped his arm carefully around her, he could feel her back wet and sticky with blood so he tried to avoid that area. They both slowly walked back to the gates and saw everyone standing to see her return, a few people even started to clap.

They were standing there for a few seconds before she heard feet running towards her and the crowd separated down the middle. Before she knew what was happening, Bellamy was standing right in front of her. His dark brown hair hanging in his eyes, and his chest puffing up and down fast while he was looking at her. She immediately noticed his grown out facial hair, she liked it. It made him look older.

She watched as he scanned her over, checking to see if she was okay before running and grabbing her into a tight hug. Clarke immediately hugged back even though her body was screaming at her not to.

"Now there's something I thought I'd never see." Octavia had walked through the crowd to watch her brother hug Clarke.

Clarke smiled and pulled away from Bellamy looking up at him, "You scared me Princess."

She inched closer to him, feeling safe as he held her arms and stayed close to her, "I'm okay Bellamy."

He nodded and looked her over again, noticing the blood on the side of her shirt coming from her back. His eyes hardened yet he stood aside as his sister and others gave Clarke hugs. No matter what he still held on to her arm, not wanting to let go.

It was after Harper gave her a hug and spoke to her that her feet gave out from beneath her, causing Bellamy to reach down and grab her by her waist. "Woah, Clarke."

He tried helping her stand up again, but it was no use. The exhaustion finally hit and she passed out from the pain, leaning her body weight on Bellamy.

He knew she needed to lay down so he scooped her up into his arms and set out for the med clinic.

00000000000000000000

She could hear birds chirping, and small breaths from someone near by.

Clarke's eyes fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She was in the med clinic on one of her cots and Bellamy was sitting close by working on a radio.

"I thought Raven was the technology expert." She said, her voice raspy from the lack of water.

He spun in his seat surprised to see she was awake, giving a slight chuckle. "Well a man can dream right?"

She sighed in agreement and turned her head to look at the ceiling, "I passed out?"

Bellamy looked at her seeing how skinny and frail she looked. He hadn't left the med clinic once except to get enough food and water for the both of them. He didn't want to leave her side after she left. He was worried sick while she was gone, assuming the worst had happened.

He let out a long sigh and moved to stand by her cot, and moved his hands to help her sit up and then sat down right next to her. Her back facing him as she tried to stretch. He looked down at his hands in his lap, "Can you show me please?"

Clarke froze and pushed her hair behind her ear. It took her a moment before she moved her arms to the hem of her shirt and slowly lifted. It was painful at first but when the cool air that filled the tent hit her back it felt good.

Bellamy didn't want to believe what he was looking at. There were multiple deep gash lines that made a pattern on her back, they looked puffy and red around the edges causing even more concern.

Bellamy looked at her but she kept her head down away from his view. He brought his hand up hesitantly and placed his fingers gently on her skin surrounding her cuts. Clarke's back tensed but then relaxed as he slowly moved his fingers in circles on her skin. He wanted to help her with he pain but they weren't on the Arc anymore, they had no painkillers and no antibiotics.

"Clarke.." He hated seeing that this is what they did to her, he hated it even more that he couldn't protect her from it. He slowly pulled her shirt down, letting his fingers run down to her the top of her pants. He waited for her to turn to face him but she didn't, so he settled on grabbing her hand. "Why did they do this to you?"

It took a few minutes before she responded, it still hurt picturing all those people. "There were so many of them that were sick they needed a healer to treat them. I tried.." Clarke stopped her voice cracking. "It just wasn't enough, Bellamy they kept dying."

Everything was quiet again and he understood. Clarke began to feel her head throb from sitting up for so long. She began to lean on Bellamy for support. Bellamy knew she needed sleep, so he stood and helped her lay down.

"You did everything you could, you are good doctor Clarke." He smiled looking down at her with her hair fanned out on the pillow and blue eyes starring up at him. Her eyelids began drooping as she stared up in his direction. He turned to leave but before he could he felt her delicate fingers wrap around his wrist.

"Stay with me, please."

That's all she had to say and he was sitting back down to fit on the cot with her. Clarke scooted to make room for him as he got himself comfortable. Once he laid down by her she softly shuffled and placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close.

She needed him, and right now being in his arms was the only place she wanted to be. She felt safe and as she laid there wrapped up in Bellamy's warmth listening to the thud of his heart in his chest, she slowly fell asleep for the first time in weeks.

When her breaths had evened out and Bellamy knew she was asleep he finally let himself relax and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I'm not going anywhere."

000000000000000000

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to include one of my favorite scenes between Bellamy and Clarke so I hope y'all enjoyed it! There is definitely more drama to come! Please leave me reviews and suggestions as they mean a lot and keep me going! Thanks!


	6. I'm Alive

Hi guys I know it has been a long time since I have updated for this story, I have been super busy with starting school but I am back and I have some great ideas about where I want this story to go! Please leave reviews and comments! I want to hear your opinions! The more reviews and thoughts I get, the more motivated I am to write and incorporate your ideas! Thank you! :)

0000000000000000000000000

She was cold.

Why was she so cold? The last thing she remembered was being so warm pressed up against Bellamy's chest she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and fell asleep for the first time in weeks with a smile on her face.

Clarke rolled onto her side feeling the other side of the cot for Bellamy, but she was met with cold blankets. She groaned and moved slowly onto her back, feeling how tight her back was, she knew her cuts were healing. They still hurt like a bitch, and she wished she could lay in bed all day but she knew she had to get up and go help as much as possible. She was the only person that knew medicine, and she knew she would probably be needed.

As she took one last deep breath, preparing herself to get out of her cot, a cheerful voice filled the tent.

"About time sleeping beauty! I've checked on you three times and you were sound asleep." Octavia walked in carrying some clothes in her hands and stopped to take in Clarke on the cot. She noticed her arm stretched out to the other side and a smirk covered her face. "Oh looking for my brother?"

This caught Clarke's attention and she sat up, she decided to ignore the smirk on Octavia's face and answer "Uh.. yeah actually. Where is he?"

Octavia threw the clothes at Clarke's face making both girls giggle, " First you reek so I am being ordered to tell you to change out of those clothes, and I will wash them personally and Bellamy is in the drop ship. He called a meeting, I think."

Clarke eyed Octavia with curiosity as she began changing, wondering why Bellamy would call a meeting. She would definitely have to go see for herself, "O I can wash these myself."

Octavia swiped her clothes off the cot, and began heading out of the tent before Clarke could catch her, "Yeah right Clarke, like my brother would let you do that. I wanna go for a dip in the river anyways. Catch you later!"

Clarke smiled as the girl practically sprinted out of there, she would repay Octavia back somehow. For now she needed to find Bellamy, and get some food. She didn't realize how hungry she was till her stomach began to growl pretty loudly.

Once having finally shuffled out of her tent and seeing their camp for the first time in a while actually clearly, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for just a normal day. She pulled her tangled and matted hair up in a bun and set out to find Monty.

It didn't take long to realize he was in this so called meeting Bellamy called, which made her finally decide to head to the drop ship. She slowly but surely got there, finding that she was out of breath. Once she reached the drop ship door, she was about to push past the curtain inside to finally see Bellamy. She would have never admitted it but waking up without him made her heart ache, and she actually just wanted to see him. Yet, before she got to go inside it was Bellamy's voice she heard.

"We need a plan, better strategies. These people know this land well, but we were here first and I don't plan on letting them push us around." Bellamy then got quiet and paused. " Monty actually help me set up multiple fog bombs close to their camp, and they are ready to use whenever we need the-"

That was all Clarke needed to hear before she couldn't take it anymore, she had to stop this. She pulled the curtain back to see Monty, Miller, Murphy, Bellamy and a few others surrounding a table with their hand drawn map spread out on it. "What the hell Bellamy?" She couldn't help but be loud, she was shocked at what she heard.

All eyes were on her now as she stood in the door way breathing heavily. She didn't really care to talk to anyone but Bellamy, she wanted an explanation and her eyes were dead set on him.

Bellamy dropped his head, he was planning on trying to keep this quiet for as long as possible but now he had a problem. "Okay guys I think we are done today, I need to talk to Clarke."

The guys slowly exited walking past Clarke, some giving her looks of remorse and worry. Clarke walked up to Bellamy, "You wanna fill me in on why you are planning on attacking the grounders?" Her eyebrows were raised, and Bellamy knew the look she was wearing and had to be very careful with his words.

"Princess look, they just came in here asking for you. They can't just get their way, and we've seen what they are capable of. Look at your back!" Bellamy moved closer to her and placed his hand on shoulders as if to calm her down.

Clarke immediately stepped away from his grasp and saw the hurt in his eyes, but she was too heated. "You don't think I can handle myself Bellamy? This is nothing!"

Bellamy's eyes couldn't have rolled back any further, "You think multiple gashes like that is nothing? They hurt you Clarke!" His voice was getting louder by the second and Clarke was beginning to flinch. "They hurt you and I couldn't do anything about it! I just let you leave and go with them not knowing what would happen."

Clarke froze and took in his words, she realized he wasn't upset they had attacked him and could possibly attack their camp. He was upset because they hurt her and he feels he is the one to blame.

When Clarke finally snapped out of her thoughts her eyes looked back to Bellamy as he stood rubbing his hands over his face in frustration. She was hesitant at first but she made her way back to standing in front of him. He looked so tense and she regretted being so harsh without fully hearing him out. Her hands gently wrapped around his own that were covering his eyes and brought them down so she could see his face. His eyes immediately began searching hers, trying to find an explanation for her actions and then he stopped breathing all together when her hand smoothly glided over his cheek.

She kept it there slightly rubbing her thumb back and forth to try and calm him, she didn't even notice herself doing it. It was just natural to her. As she looked up to him, cupping his cheek in her hand, she all of a sudden wanted to be as close to him as possible. His golden brown eyes looking down into her bright blue ones.

Clarke finally spoke up ending the silence, "Bellamy I'm alive. I'm right here. Please don't blame yourself, when I am standing here in front of you."

It took him a while to respond, because he was still caught off guard by her actions. Eventually a small smile formed on his face, "I know." His other hand she had dropped went to move a stray piece of hair that had fallen out of her messy bun.

They were both so caught in this moment, they didn't notice that Finn had walked in and was fuming. "Clarke."

They both jumped so fast and turned to see Finn with steam practically coming out of his ears. "Oh Finn, I uh what do you want?"

Clarke couldn't even hide her blush that was turning her face a bright pink. Bellamy just stood and looked down at his feet, choosing not to look at Finn in the moment.

"It's Octavia."

This immediately got Bellamy's attention , "What about Octavia?" The feelings from his moment with Clarke were immediately gone and worry took over his brain. He stood there with such an intense look, Clarke wanted to rub the lines that shaped his frown away and just have him smile at her the way he was a few minutes ago. But she knew they had bigger problems , knowing someone sent Finn to get her.

"You are gonna want to see this for yourself. She needs help."

And with that Clarke and Bellamy both ran by him, Bellamy bumping into Finn's shoulder.

Clarke just had one thing running through her head.

What now?

000000000000000000

I can't wait for you guys to see what happened to Octavia! Pleas leave comments leaving guesses or ideas, it falls closely with something that happened in the show. I will be posting the next chapters soon! Please review!


	7. Thank You

hey guys sooooo this chapter has to do with the episode where murphy comes back and brings a biological weapon, but in a different way. I really liked that idea they had in the show and i wanted to include it. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave reviews! They are much appreciated!

0000000000000000

Clarke ran behind Bellamy, following him into the tent that was Octavia's. The tent flap flew open and Clarke couldn't believe what she was seeing.

Octavia was curled in a ball on her cot, and there was so much blood.

Blood coming from her ears, her eyes, and she was even coughing it up.

How could this have happened? She just went to the river and seemed fine a few hours ago.

Clarke's mind was running wild as she was sent into medical mode. Everything her mother had taught her was running through her head. After looking at Octavia and seeing the state she was in, it was something viral.

Clarke snapped out of it as soon as she saw Bellamy reach towards Octavia. "Don't Bellamy!"

This got everyone's attention, everyone was looking at her now. Bellamy looked at her with confusion and worry, "What the hell Clarke?"

Clarke got closer to Octavia, eyeing her over again. There was so much blood, she definitely contracted something somehow, and if her blood reached or came in contact with someone else they would end up like this too. She needed to think about what her mom would do.

"This is viral. Whatever this is, you can get it too. Its her blood." Clarke's eyes stayed on Octavia as she was coughing and moaning from pain. "Has anyone come in contact with her?"

Clarke's eyes scanned the room and observed many heads shaking no, but two hands went up. Octavia's tent roommate and another girl she didn't know the name of.

Okay, she needed to handle this.

"Okay everyone but you two needs to leave right now." As soon as she said it, everyone began filing out of the room. It was then she remembered Bellamy was in the room, and that's when she felt his calloused hand grab her shoulder.

She turned and looked at him. He looked so scared. "Clarke.. I-"

"I know, but you can't be in here. I need you to go and grab supplies from the med clinic for me. It would be too big of a risk to move her with how much blood she is losing." She grabbed his hand holding her shoulder. "Go please Bellamy."

He ripped his gaze away from Octavia to look at Clarke, coming to the realization that Clarke would be the one taking care of her. Which meant she could get sick too. "Clarke." His voice was hoarse this time, it sounded like his heart was being ripped apart. He felt like his heart was being ripped apart. Again, he couldn't do anything for Clarke and now it included his sister.

It was like she was feeling everything he was at the moment, because he noticed her face drop. "Go Bellamy."

He took one look at the both of them and then walked out of the tent, not looking back.

0000000000000000

It had been hours, and Bellamy hadn't heard anything from anyone about what was happening in Octavia's tent. He brought the supplies to the tent but Clarke's assistants told him to just leave it outside the tent. They weren't even allowed to go inside, per Clarke's orders.

Bellamy had been pacing by the fire as it was chilly outside and Jasper couldn't take it anymore.

"Bellamy would you just sit please?" Jasper had walked up to the fire and sat down at one of the logs surrounding it. " I have food."

Bellamy didn't really want to stop pacing but when Jasper brought up food, he realized he hadn't eaten all day and he was actually hungry. He stopped his pacing and looked down at what Jasper had brought, looked like dried deer meat. He didn't really care, he was just hungry.

He sat down next to Jasper and began eating which made Jasper smile. "I'm guessing it's driving you crazy, not knowing what's happening."

Bellamy nodded as he continued to eat. Jasper just sighed and looked at Octavia's tent, he wondered if everything was okay too. "If Clarke is taking care of them, they will be fine. And we all know that Clarke can take care of herself."

Bellamy had finished eating and leaned back on the log listening to Jasper, "Yeah she can, but there is only so much you can do before you spread yourself too 's what I worry about"

They both sat there thinking, and waiting for good news.

00000000000000

Bellamy was startled awake, and from it looked like it was in the late evening now. It was getting dark outside, and somehow he fell asleep by the fire. The last thing he remembered was sitting next to Jasper and he must have knocked out from everything that had happened.

"Bellamy hey-" It was Raven. "Octavia is okay."

Bellamy suddenly became more aware of his surroundings and perked up at Octavia's name, "She is okay?"

Raven nodded, "Yeah, she is sleeping. Clarke helped her and the other two girls. Everyone is asleep now." Bellamy stood and thanked Raven for updating him. and he began walking towards O's tent. Once he got there he called for Clarke. There was no response. "Clarke?"

He waited until he heard a faint response from Clarke, and noticed her shadow against the tent wall from the other side. He walked towards where it looked like her head was resting against the soft cloth of the tent. He reached his hand and ran it over what was her back from the outside of the tent.

"I'm here." Clarke said faintly, letting out a huge breath of air she felt like she was holding all day.

Bellamy lowered himself to the ground to sit, and placed his back up against hers. He wished he could see her, and he wished he could find some way to just feel her skin but after he saw Octavia, he knew Clarke might have what she had.

"How is everyone?" Bellamy leaned his head back. She was radiating heat through the thin material of the tent.

Clarke let out a few muffled coughs, "They are good. Octavia is good. I stopped the bleeding and I am trying to keep her hydrated. I think it will pass." She coughed again. "I think it's a virus. She must have got it from the river."

Bellamy was so glad to hear Octavia and the girls were doing better. "Yeah we have a search team out there right now. Checking to see how she could have got it."

"Good." Clarke mumbled.

It was quiet between them as they sat back to back, but Bellamy had to make sure she was okay. "How are you?"

It remained quiet for a few seconds until Clarke responded, "I'm okay."

It did not sound confident, and just from her voice Bellamy could tell she was not feeling well. He just wanted to see her. He didn't realize how badly he wanted to be near her, well not wanted but needed to be near her. He missed her and it had only been a few hours. And once again he wanted to comfort and help her but he couldn't.

Bellamy sighed and decided to reach under the tent wall until he found her fingers pressed against the ground to support her.

"Bell-" Clarke tried to warn him but he cut her off.

"I don't care." His fingers wrapped around hers gently. He just needed to be able to feel her skin. Feel that she was alive.

She didn't have anything left in her to fight against him, and as much as she knew he shouldn't be touching her, it felt really good. She hummed with approval as his fingers ran over the top of her hand. Somehow her whole life could be a mess but when she was with Bellamy, it didn't feel like it. She felt a warm sensation in her stomach as she thought of Bellamy. She never really felt like this before, but she so badly wanted to see his face.

It took her a few minutes but she softly spoke up and broke the silence, "Bellamy". He shifted his head up , forgetting she couldn't see him.

"Yes?" He answered back, his fingers stilling on her hand.

She shifted and tried to be as close to him as possible through the tent cloth, and her voice almost came out as a whisper, "Thank you."

Bellamy didn't even have to say anything back, he knew exactly what she meant and he just wanted to be with her.

And that's how the camp found Bellamy in the morning, leaned up against the tent with his hand covering Clarke's with a faint smile on his face.

00000000000000000000

Please leave reviews!


	8. Nightshade

Something was shifting against his back.

Something warm.

Bellamy tried opening his eyes and waking up but it was so bright outside. He had almost forgotten he fell asleep outside Octavia' tent. He tried moving and loosening his tight muscles from sitting up all night long but he was already sore.

"Mhmm morning." Clarke had been up for a few minutes but decided to let Bellamy sleep. she felt better then she did the night before.

Bellamy tried to hide a groan as he tried to roll out his stiff neck, "Good morning, why couldn't we have picked a better position to fall asleep in?"

This got Clarke to laugh, he loved hearing her laugh. Actually now that he was thinking about it, he wouldn't mind waking up to Clarke's raspy voice every morning. They both leaned their heads back to each other's and sat in silence, for the first time in camp it seemed like everything was quiet.

"Oh you are up, thank God. Did you enjoy your beauty sleep?" Raven had walked from around the side of the tent and stood by Bellamy. Bellamy's eyes were still adjusting but he knew that voice anywhere.

Clarke rolled her eyes from behind the tent wall, "Good morning to you too Raven."

Raven was smirking seeing their hands still intertwined from the night before but decided not to say anything. "You guys are gonna want to come with me, we found something."

This got both Bellamy and Clarke's attention, and Bellamy fought his way to stand up. His hand felt cold as soon as it left Clarke's. "What did you guys find?" They could hear Clarke shuffling to get up on the other side of the tent too.

Raven sighed and looked at him, "I think you are gonna want to see this for yourself. Clarke are you safe to come with us?"

They could hear some shuffling and noises from inside the tent, and then the tent opening was pushed aside as Clarke walked out into the middle of camp. Bellamy immediately searched her for any sign of that terrible virus, but all he could see was her dark circles proving just how tired she was. He felt relieved that she didn't get stuck with what his sister had.

"Yeah I'm good, if I had the virus I would have already been showing symptoms by now. I took precautions and covered up when treating the girls, they are gonna be okay too. They are still knocked out from last night."

Raven nodded and started leading the way to the river, Clarke turned to Bellamy who placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. She nodded at him and they both followed Raven.

It took them a good while to get to the certain spot that Raven wanted to show them, but Clarke didn't mind. It was the nicest weather they had gotten in a while.

The walk was quiet until Raven stopped aside Monte and Miller who were standing next to a dam that was further up in the water.

"The dam? We knew this was here a long time ago Raven." Bellamy said while eyeing the dam over.

Raven sighed and shoved pass the boys to stand closer to the water, "Did you look closely though?"

As soon as she said it, Bellamy's eyes caught on a woven strand of rope that led to another, and eventually showed to be a net hanging from bottom pieces in the dam. He would have never noticed it unless he was looking hard because most of it was submerged in the water. It was very well hidden.

"A net? What's in it?" Clarke piped up from behind him. Bellamy forgot she was there for a second.

Monte moved to where Raven was standing, "Well from what I can see it looks like a nightshade, otherwise known as a deadly nightshade. I need to look at it closer to be sure."

Hearing Monte explain what it was, made everything change. Clarke finally understood that looking at what they just found meant that someone intentionally wanted to hurt their camp. Someone wanted to kill them or a specific individual.

While all this began running in her mind, she didn't notice Bellamy's concerned looks from in front of her. He reached behind him and grabbed for her hand pulling her closer behind him. When she reached him she was hesitant but laid her head against his shoulder, just wanting to be closer to him. He could've been the one who went to clean her clothes and he could have been where Octavia is now.

Bellamy looked down to where her head rested against his arm, he could tell she was thinking about a million things. He was about to drop his hand from hers when he had pulled her close but instead he tightened it. He didn't want to let her go.

"Can we get this thing out now so I can officially examine it?" Monte spoke up.

Miller turned to Bellamy and he nodded. Bellamy looked down to Clarke, "I'm gonna help Miller. You have any gloves on you we could use? I would rather not bleed from my ears and eyes today." He was trying to lighten the mood a bit, but in this moment it wasn't working.

Clarke nodded and rummaged through her bag she brought and gave them both gloves to use. Both Bellamy and Miller had to be very tedious, because Octavia just got sick from the contaminated water. Who knew what would happen if you touched the actual plant.

They began pulling it out, and it was way bigger then they expected. Whoever did this was skilled, and Clarke found something familiar about it. The rope was very well made, there was a technique to it that she had seen before but she couldn't quite remember.

"This rope is strong, you think it was grounders? They know how to make this stuff well." Miller was pulling the whole net out of the water and laying it on the ground.

It was filled to the top with the deadly herb. Raven had moved by Clarke's side, "C'mon let's head back to camp. They are gonna bring it back for Monte, and once we know for sure what it is, we need to make a game plan."

Clarke nodded and turned to walk back to camp, this was hurting her head. They had a peace agreement with these grounders, she helped them and they weren't going to bother the camp anymore. Why would they try to poison and hurt all of them?

She was gonna find out.

000000000000000000000000

"Yes it in fact the deadly nightshade, and a lot of it. I don't even know where you would find this much." Monte had his goggles on examining the mysterious plant. Bellamy and the rest of them had been waiting patiently in the drop ship for a private meeting.

Clarke leaned forward on the table and hung her head, "So this means we need to throw out all our water we have collected, and we need to steer clear of the river for a few days just to make sure its completely passed through." She reached to pull her hair up into a bun, everything was irritating her at the moment.

Miller stepped forward, "I think that's smart, we can't risk anyone else getting sick and it spreading even more." Everyone nodded and agreed with his statement. "But who do we think did this?"

Clarke looked up at Miller and bit her lip, she had an idea but convincing them might be hard given their history with the grounders.

"The grounders! It has to be, who else do we know that would intentionally try and wipe us out?" Raven piped up.

Clarke ran a hand up and down against her temple, her head was gonna explode. She needed to talk to Bellamy, she could completely trust him, and he would be honest and tell her if she was crazy. She turned and looked in his direction, he had been so quiet this whole time. When she looked she was surprised because his eyes were already on her.

She didn't need to tell him anything, her eyes said it all.

Bellamy lifted his head higher and looked at everyone in the room, "I think we should call it a day for right now, we can let Monte examine more but we need to keep everything normal here in camp. We need to keep our strength up, everyone should go eat."

No one fought against it, they were physically and mentally exhausted and well very hungry. Slowly one by one they left the tent, till it was just Bellamy and Clarke.

Clarke was still leaned against the table as Bellamy made his way towards her, "Clarke when was the last time you ate?"

Clarke scoffed, "It doesn't matter, I can't eat right now."

Bellamy did not like that answer and he knew he was being overly protective but he didn't care. He still had a small part of him that was scared she would just disappear in front of him and really be gone.

His eyes scanned her distraught face and body before his hand found her waist, and he turned her towards him. Clarke didn't even flinch, but his hand felt like it was searing away her skin on her hip. She looked at him meeting his eyes.

Before she could do anything, he leaned down and his lips met hers. It didn't take her but a second to sink into him and kiss him back. It was soft and sweet, and Clarke felt like she was on fire.

When Bellamy pulled away Clarke's eyes stayed closed as their foreheads gently pressed against each other. Just the sound of their quiet breaths filled the tent.

"It matters to me."

With that Clarke opened her eyes and looked at him. She moved her hand to his face and moved a small curl out of his eyes. She scrunched her face into a cute smirk and giggled. "Did you clear the tent just so you could kiss me or did you know I had something to tell you?"

Her smile seemed to be contagious because one began to form on his face, "Hmmm both."

This had her giggling even more, and Bellamy thought it was the best sound he has ever heard. It was a rare thing and he was glad he was the reason behind it.

Once Clarke could contain herself she looked up at Bellamy, "I'm glad you kissed me before because I don't think it's the grounders, I think it was set up from someone in camp."

Bellamy was intrigued as to why she thought that, and who it could be. He didn't have to say anything before she spoke up.

"I think it's Finn."

0000000000000000000000000

Hey guys hope you liked it! I wanted the kiss to happen in this chapter because I felt that it wouldn't be a huge dramatic love confession but something sweet and small. Let me know what you think , and please leave reviews! The more reviews the more motivation I get. Thank you!


	9. Lead Us

"Finn?" A look of confusion came across Bellamy's face. "Now why do you think that princess? Because thats a pretty big accusation."

Clarke searched his eyes and the sat back in her chair and ran her hands across her face. "I don't know Bellamy, with everything that has been going on. He has seemed so angry and protective of me, that I-"

Bellamy cut her off, "You think he did it because you won't take him back?"

Clarke pursed her lips together and pondered on how she was going to choose her words carefully, "Not exactly, I mean do I think he would hurt me on purpose? No. But you?"

Finally understanding what Clarke was hinting at, Bellamy started connecting the dots in his head. He had gotten closer to Clarke and well now I guess you could say they were really close from that kiss. He knew Finn never liked him, especially when Clarke began to trust himself over anyone else. It made sense.

"And those ropes Bellamy, I recognize that pattern. I think we were taught that on the Arc. We all had to go through that survival course, I swear we were taught how to do that." Clarke was staring straight ahead of her, she knew this was a serious accusation and that anyone could have done it from camp. There wasn't any specific evidence that showed it was Finn, but Clarke had a gut feeling and she normally followed those feelings.

Clarke brought her gaze back up to Bellamy's hard and stern face, she couldn't read his expression. "I sound crazy don't I?" Clarke asked still not being able to get an idea of what Bellamy was thinking.

After a minute of silence Bellamy took both her hands in his, "It makes sense Clarke, you don't sound crazy. If anything I don't think anyone would have come to this conclusion except you. That is what makes you such a great leader, you are so observant."

This made Clarke smile, Bellamy believed her thats good, but what were they going to do? She looked back up at him, trying to search for an answer. Luckily he gave her one.

"I think we need a plan, we gotta catch Finn off guard."

It was a good plan. And now that she thought about it, that kiss was pretty good too.

00000000000000000000000000

Clarke was standing outside of the tent, pacing.

She had to wait.

She had to wait for the cue from Bellamy before she could walk in. That was what they had planned, they wanted to set Finn up. Both her and Bellamy needed to be in the room to decipher if his reaction would be good enough.

Bellamy was in the tent with Finn now explaining who was on guard for the night shift and she just had to wait for it.

"Those damn grounders." Grounders that was it, and before she could even think about what she was doing she as walking inside the tent and facing the both of them.

It got quiet when she walked it but she knew she had to play her part well, "I'm glad the both of you are here."

Bellamy watched Finn's face intensely as a look of surprise crossed his face at Clarke being so friendly.

"So Monty and I have been analyzing this pattern on these ropes, and I think its someone from the camp. But maybe I'm crazy, i haven't had much sleep." She was acting stressed, she needed to make it believable.

Bellamy stood his ground but was watching Finn who intently had his eyes on Clarke, he seemed calm until she mentioned it being someone in the camp.

"Um, why would you jump to that conclusion first? The grounders were probably the ones out for us." Finn started playing with his hands and then caught Bellamy looking at him and dropped them immediately.

Clarke looked up, "I don't know Finn, but if it was someone in the camp we would have to... um.." Clarke trailed off.

Finn looked down at her and to Bellamy who looked distressed as well, "Have to what?" and when Clarke didn't answer he asked again and slammed his hand down on the table which caused Clarke to jump. "TO WHAT CLARKE?"

She looked up her eyes filling with tears, she tried to stop it but she couldn't. "We would have to ban them." She looked down before Finn could catch the tear that slipped, and wiped it away as fast as she could.

No one said anything for a while and before anyone could say anything Finn stormed out. His reaction to the news confirmed Clarke's theory and it just made everything worse. As soon as he stormed out Bellamy walked to the flaps of the tent and followed exactly where Finn was going, which happened to be out of the camp gates.

He turned and faced Clarke, "He just walked out of the gates. I think you are right after what we just witnessed."

She couldn't do anything but shake her head agreeing with him. Another person she cared for, who most likely wouldn't make it surviving by himself. She had lost too many people to count.

"Clarke, hey." Bellamy snapped her out of her thoughts. He kneeled down in front of her. "We did the right thing princess. We needed to know." His hand wiped at her now dry tears, and caressed her cheek. She leaned into his hand and looked into his eyes.

"So what do we do now?"

"We fill everyone in."

000000000000000000000000000

"No way in hell it was him!" You could practically see the steam coming from Raven's ears. "Are you crazy?"

Clarke and Bellamy had gathered Monty, Miller, and Raven in the drop ship to tell them the news. Octavia was still resting and Bellamy would fill her in later.

"Raven his reaction and the evidence we have proves it to be him, it only makes sense." Monty was trying to ease the tension in the room. Most of it being directed from Raven towards Clarke.

"Shut it Monty, this is ridiculous! What you think that just because your little use to be boyfriend did all of this because he didn't tell you about me? You just want him gone so I can't have him anymore. "

Now this Clarke would not be accused of. "Is that what you think of me Raven? You think I want someone especially Finn to be banned and probably eventually dead? You don't even understand how much I've lost." Her voice was rising and Bellamy stood up behind her. "Raven he set this up, and we should just be lucky it was only three people that got sick. This situation could have been way worse. He wasn't thinking."

Raven eyes narrowed, "Exactly! He wasn't thinking, all of this was a mistake Clarke! You of all people should understand this."

Clarke scoffed, "Look I've made my mistakes Raven trust me, but not once did i do something to intentionally try to hurt someone or even get them killed. We just can't risk it, he is acting out and being irrational."

Raven had exploded , "BECAUSE OF YOU CLARKE! EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!"

Everyone in the room got quiet and all the eyes were upon Raven and Clarke. Bellamy tried easing the argument that had heated fairly quickly but Raven cut him off.

"She needs to hear this and you all know this." Raven moved until she was inches away from Clarke's face. "You think you help and try to make things better here in our camp? Well you don't. In fact you make everything worse, you cause these problems. You always say you have lost so much but did you ever think about why?"

Clarke couldn't cry, there was no way she would let Raven see her cry.

"There is a simple answer. You." With that, Raven looked into Clarke's eyes once more and walked swiftly out of the tent.

No one wanted to talk or move, everyone just stood still until Clarke cleared her throat and looked towards everyone. "Well we don't have to do anything right now, we can decide at our next meeting. Excuse me."

Clarke pushed past Bellamy and Monty and left the tent as fast as she could, she couldn't breathe. She needed space and air and a place to just be by herself, and she wasn't going to get that in camp. So she took off out the gates, hopefully before anyone even saw her go.

000000000000000000000000000000000

She had been walking for a while, but she had finally made it to her favorite spot. The small river that ran for miles past their camp.

The water was always the perfect temperature and everything was so still, it was her thinking spot. She quickly got to the bank and stripped down to her undergarments and walked into the clear water. It felt so cool against her hot body, it was like she was going into overdrive and she needed to cool off before she exploded.

She waded into the water until it was almost up to her shoulders, before she dived under and popped above the surface smoothing her now soaked hair back and moving the water from her eyes. She slowly laid on her back and closed her eyes, she could only hear the slosh of the water up against the bank ,it felt as if it was blurring everything around her. Little did she know she was not alone.

Bellamy had decided to go looking for her as soon as he saw her tent was empty. It took him a while but he finally caught some of her footprints in the damp mud and followed them, and now he stood facing the river and watching Clarke balance herself on top of the slowly moving water. He watched her blonde hair fan around her head and her chest rise and fall slowly, she looked so peaceful. He didn't want to disturb her so he stood quietly until she was done.

He watched for a while until she brought her head up out of the water and faced away from him, "I'm surprised you haven't gotten eaten yet."

His voice scared her and made her jump, she turned and noticed it was him and sunk down in the water and stared back at him. How long had he even been standing there? She decided to stay quiet.

"Don't you remember when O nearly got eaten alive by that sea creature?" Bellamy looked at her down in the water.

She tilted her head up at him. "Well being eaten alive sounds great right about now. Raven would be happy."

Bellamy sighed, he knew what Raven had said had gotten to her. He knew she was strong but talking about the people she had lost, broke something inside Clarke and he could never quite get her to open up. "Well I'm not gonna let you get eaten alone, I'll join you."

Clarke wanted to roll her eyes but she didn't because they were immediately drawn to Bellamy's chest. He had taken his shirt off and revealed his soft tan and toned chest, and continued to take his pants off too. A smirk had developed on his face, he didn't even have to look at Clarke he could just feel her gaze on him. He eventually was just in his boxers and he started walking towards the water.

Clarke stayed where she was as she watched him walk in slowly, his soft curls blowing in the evening breeze. He eventually reached her level and waded in the water as it was up to his chest. He stood right in front of her and looked down into her eyes.

"Don't let what Raven said to you get in your head."

Clarke took one look at him and turned away, her back facing him now. "She's right you know. I just make things worse for everybody."

Bellamy moved behind her until he could wrap his arms around her tiny body, and he just held her. She leaned her head back against his chest and sighed.

"Clarke if you asked anyone in that camp right now, they would all say that you have helped us survive. You lead us."

Clark didn't even move. "Yeah I lead all of you into trouble."

Bellamy knew it was going to be hard to reach her, but he knew that right now he just needed to be here to reassure her and make sure she knew she was not alone.

He lowered his head and placed a kiss to her shoulder, Clark hummed in approval. He moved to her neck, the soft spot behind her ear, all the way to her temple. He could have kept going if he wanted to but he didn't know exactly where they stood. That would have to be another conversation they needed to have.

They just stood there in the warm water, letting the last bit of sunshine hit their bodies. They held onto each other like they would never be able to touch each other again, they kept each other afloat.

"You lead us in the right direction Clarke."

00000000000000000000000000

I hope you all enjoyed! please leave comments for what you want to see and how you liked this chapter! Thanks!


	10. Smitten

Hey guys! I know its been a long time! I've just been super busy but I want to get back into my writing! Hope you enjoy! This chapter is really fluffy but I felt it was necessary for whats happening!

00000000000000000000000

It had been a few days since Raven had called out Clarke in front of everyone. Once Bellamy and Clarke had reached camp they immediately jumped back to work. Clarke in the Med Clinic and Bellamy on watch. Since Finn had stormed out of camp, no one had seen him at all. This worried Clarke.

Even though what he did was wrong, Clarke still cared for him. At one point in their crazy lives down on earth, Clarke loved him. Even though she didn't still feel the same love she had before, she still loves him. Not seeing him come back made her think the worst, so she made herself busy at work.

"Do you have time for a special patient?" It was Bellamy peeking his head through the Med Clinic curtain. He didn't even dare check for her in her tent, she was almost never there. He was worried but he knew she could take care of herself. "How are you?"

Clarke looked up and spotted Bellamy watching her, she smiled at him and nodded at him to come in. "We have 16 bandages left, 2 doses of morphine and only one cup of Monty's antibiotic tea."

Bellamy listened as she spoke and moved to where she was sitting and moved his arms around her. "As much as I love to hear about how many supplies we have left, I was asking about you." He leaned down and placed a kiss to her temple, letting his lips linger to take in her smell.

Clarke closed her eyes as she felt Bellamy around her, and just took a second to melt into him. Somehow he always knew how to make her worries disappear just for a second. Clarke hummed with approval, "I'm the same as I was yesterday Bellamy. Nothing new."

Bellamy didn't care for this answer, he placed another kiss to her temple. "So good?" He then placed another on her cheek. "Bad?" He then spun her to face him and kissed her lips, "Mhmm fantastic?"

This got Clarke to giggle, she pulled back from the kiss and looked up at him. "I'm hanging in there. You?"

Bellamy searched her blue eyes for any sign of distress, and she seemed to be drowning in it. He wanted to cheer her up somehow. "I'm good, great actually since I got a five minute break to come see you." He lifted her up from her stool, grabbing her hands and pulling her into him. She wrapped her arms around him, clasping her hands together behind his back.

Clarke leaned her head on his chest, feeling his warmth through his shirt and just feeling his skin and body. He smelled like Bellamy and she loved it, he always smelled so good.

Bellamy leaned his head on top of hers, they held this position for a few moments just enjoying the silence together. It was nice.

"Alright princess, I just asked for five minutes. As much as I would love to stay here with you forever, duty calls." He tightened his arms around her squeezing her closer to him.

Clarke groaned with disapproval, she really didn't want him to go.

Bellamy smiled, "Hey don't worry though, meet me in my tent after your done with work."

Clarke looked at him with a questioning look, she didn't know what he was up to. Bellamy looked down at her and flashed his signature smirk and gave her a quick peck. He was out of the med clinic before she could even question him.

She didn't want to get too excited but she had something to look forward to and that just made the day seem so much better. She couldn't get the smile off her face, she was in way too deep.

000000000000000000000000

Hours had passed and she had a few people come in with minor injuries, but it had been a pretty calm day for Clarke. Octavia had even visited her, feeling much better after the virus had passed through her system. For once Clarke seemed to be having a pretty decent day, and she didn't mind it at all.

Once she packed everything up and helped her last patient to their cot she was ready to go to Bellamy's. It was like she was a little kid about to get candy, she couldn't contain herself. She had been thinking about the million things Bellamy could have planned for them.

She finally left the clinic and was walking across camp to Bellamy's tent, she passed by where Miller and Raven were sitting and clarke tried to smile at her but Raven wouldn't even look her way. She decided to brush it off and think about it later, she didn't want to ruin her good day.

She finally made it to Bellamy's tent, she peeked her head in to look to make sure he was inside but was taken off guard at what she saw. There was a small table with two chairs sitting in the middle of Bellamy's room. It was decorated with some wildflowers that must have been picked and a small wax candle was next to them. The room was filled with the light from the candle, but it was the perfect amount of darkness and light. It was what Clarke pictured a first date to be at some fancy restaurant, except this was as good as it was going to get in their situation.

"Bell?" She heard something being dropped from the corner of his tent and Bellamy's head popped around from the corner. "Oh Clarke! I didn't hear you." He sounded nervous and startled, and this made Clarke giggle.

"You need some help over there?" Clarke walked to where Bellamy was standing with two plates of food. It looked like deer meat, and wow did it look good. Clarke then looked up towards Bellamy, when she was also startled by how he looked.

"Did you shave?" Clarke asked watching a small blush fill Bellamy's cheeks. It was about the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Bellamy grabbed the two plates and rushed by her putting them on the table where both chairs sat. He pulled one chair out, ignoring Clarke's question. "Shall we?"

Clarke smiled and walked her way over to the chair Bellamy had pulled out for her. Once they both sat down, Clarke had to ask why Bellamy had done all of this. "What's this all for?" She couldn't take her eyes off of him, his freshly shaven face was so new to her but a good new. He looked so handsome. She wished she could have done something to make her look better but sadly she didn't have anything besides another shirt in her tent.

Bellamy grabbed her hand from across the small table, "What I can't make dinner for you?" He smirked noticing how her eyes still hadn't left his face. "I wanted to surprise you."

Clarke scoffed, "Well you did well, I'm certainly surprised." But then Clarke's face got serious and her other hand went to grab Bellamy"s free hand on the table. "But really Bellamy, what is this about?"

It took him a few seconds, but he brought his eyes up to hers and something in his eyes had changed. "I know it may be cheesy and all but I wanted to try and give you the perfect date. I know we haven't talked about 'us' much, but I wanted to make it official." Bellamy cleared his throat, "So in the most non-cheesiest way, I wanted to ask if you, Clarke Griffin, would be my girlfriend."

Clarke couldn't contain the smile and laughter she let out as she watched Bellamy declare his feelings right there in front of her. Was it cheesy? Yes. Did she still love it? Yes.

She wanted to make Bellamy sweat a little bit as she sat and watched him after his confession. He started to look uncomfortable and worried, like he might have done something wrong. He began to ask her something before she cut him off, "So uh-"

Clarke leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, cutting him off. Bellamy really couldn't complain. He was getting the answer he wanted from Clarke and that's all that mattered.

They eventually finished their food, and sat for a while just talking about everything. Their dreams, what had been happening in the camp, and most importantly the future. But neither one of them had anything to worry about because they were both together and that gave them hope now.

"So this was quite a way to ask me to be your girlfriend. I'm impressed." Clarke smiled at Bellamy across the table. He smirked back giving her a small chuckle.

"Well all the girls before just assumed and made it easy for me, so I was just winging it." Bellamy joked with Clarke, trying to get something out of her.

Clarke pulled her hands away from his, trying to hold a mean glare towards him without laughing, "Hey! Watch it!"

Bellamy laughed with her and stood to take the plates away from the table, leaving Clarke to sit by herself. "So I would ask you to stay and be the perfect gentlemen but unfortunately I got stuck with night watch." Bellamy had finished putting the dishes up and stood by Clarke who had already grabbed her bag ready to head to her tent.

"I figured since your watchmen came in sick today." Clarke had tended to the two boys who shared a tent, both had come down with a pretty high fever.

Bellamy moved a piece of Clarke's hair behind her ears, "Yeah, but until the next date?" He smiled.

Clarke looked back at him, trying not to let the butterfly feeling in her stomach take over, "I'd love that. Thank you for tonight Bellamy."

They both walked out of his tent and had turned towards each other, "Of course Princess." With that he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and started to walk to the front gate to begin his shift. Clarke was absolutely smitten with how her night turned out. If only her mom could see her now, and the true Bellamy she knows. She knew her mom would love him for her.

Clarke walked back to her tent, her heart practically beating out of her chest. She couldn't knock the smile of her face. When she got inside she threw her bag to the ground and practically jumped onto her bed. She wanted to keep thinking about tonight and Bellamy, and soon enough she drifted off.

00000000000000000000000

It was when she felt a hand cover her mouth that she was woken from her sweet dreams. It was still really dark in her tent so she couldn't quite see who was there. Clarke was confused as to what was happening, she tried to squirm and thats when she heard his voice.

Finn's voice.

"Easy there princess, take it nice and slow. I'm gonna need you to come with me now." Clarke felt like she got the air knocked out of her lungs, Finn was back? What the hell was he doing?

It was when she tried to get loose from his grip again that she felt the cold metal of what was most likely a knife against her throat. She needed to be careful, the last time they saw Finn he was losing his mind. She knew she needed to cooperate because right now her life depended on it.

"You can make this easy or hard Clarke, up to you. You go quiet or you won't get the chance to go anywhere understand?" Finn yanked her hair, and Clarke flinched at the unexpected pain. She began to nod to let him know she was going.

With that he slowly moved her out of her tent, and she was right it was still night and super dark in the camp. He quickly moved back behind her tent to the wooden fence that protected their camp. Two boards were missing and Finn moved her through the gap in the fence and quickly followed her. He then quickly replaced the two boards that must have been removed for him to enter the camp.

"Alright Clarke let's go."

She was being pulled by Finn into the woods, and she kept silently praying that someone would come find her.

00000000000000000000000000

Hope you guys liked it! Please leave reviews and ideas or comments about what you want to see! Sorry for all the Finn fans out there, I know I'm making him out to be the bad guy but it will kind of get tied to the actual show.


	11. Bait

Hey guys I'm back! Trying to upload new chapters more frequently! Hope you like this!

00000000000000000

Bellamy had finished his night shift and got to get a few hours of sleep before he felt the need to go see Clarke. They had such a great night, he just wanted to be with her again. So after grabbing food, he decided to make his way to the med clinic.

"Knock knock, you hungry?" He pushed through the curtain and he was met with someone who wasn't Clarke. He was confused, it was Chloe one of Clarke's mentee's. "Uh where's Clarke?"

She looked up just as awkward as Bellamy in this situation, "She never showed this morning so someone grabbed me to cover for her. Maybe she is in her tent?"

Bellamy already knew there would be no way she was in her tent getting extra sleep, something in his stomach dropped. He got the feeling something wasn't right but he needed to go and see for himself. He quickly left and ran to her tent barging in and seeing what he was afraid of, an empty tent.

His mind started to race at the possibility of all the places she could be, he knew he needed to start asking people. He ran around asking and looking, and eventually he ended back at work asking if anyone had left the gates, which to his surprise was a no.

Clarke was missing from camp, but she never actually left. Bellamy was stunned. He stood in the middle of camp trying to comprehend what could have happened to Clarke, it just didn't make sense.

"Bellamy? Hello?" Bellamy had been so deep in thought he didn't notice his sister trying to get his attention. "Bellamy are you okay?"

He turned to look at her realizing he hadn't asked his sister yet, "O! Thank god! Have you seen Clarke?" He had hope in his eyes and if his sister didn't have the answer he needed he didn't know what he was gonna do.

Octavia was startled at his aggression, she looked him over noticing his frazzled state, "Uh no not since yesterday visiting her in the med clinic. Is something wrong?"

No. No, it wasn't the answer he wanted. The answer he needed. "Damn it." He kicked at the dirt beneath him.

"Clarke's gone. I don't know where she is or how she got out of camp but all I know is she never left through those gates. I don't have a good feeling about this O." He trembled, he was overwhelmed and Octavia could see it. She didn't need to ask her brother what was going on between him and the blonde she just knew how much her brother cared for her.

Bellamy was right something was definitely not right, how the hell did Clarke just disappear. Octavia was just as lost as Bellamy, and they needed to tell the others.

00000000000000000000000

All of a sudden there was so much light, it hurt Clarke's eyes to open them. Finn had covered her head with some sort of cloth he must have collected. She so badly wanted to cover her eyes but Finn had tied her hands to where she couldn't use them, she was basically attached to a tree and she had spent all night trying to get out of it. Whatever roped he had tied her up with were strong, probably the same type of ropes he used for the nightshade bomb he put in the river.

"Good morning princess." Just the sound of Finn's voice had Clarke wanting to roll her eyes to the back of her head. She still couldn't figure out FInn's master plan in taking her.

"Finn what the hell is this? Let me go." She struggled against the ropes holding her back, making Finn laugh."If you want me dead just kill me already." It killed her a little bit to actually say those words knowing if she did die she would never get to say goodbye to her friends, but she needed to push Finn for answers.

"Your not getting out of those ropes, so stop trying." He laughed again, "You think I want to kill you Clarke?"

Clarke was trying to keep her cool, "Yes, why else would you have kidnapped me from my tent and taken me to the woods." Her sarcasm was practically dripping with every word she said.

Again he laughed, "I don't want to kill you Clarke, thats not why I dragged you out here believe it or not." He was moving supplies around near this tree, Clarke was watching him slowly. Somehow he had gathered weapons and he had a whole bag of them with him. He must have stolen them from the camp.

"Well then you certainly have me confused, care to enlighten me as to why I'm tied up?" Clarke was gritting her teeth now barely getting the words out she was getting angry.

Finn looked towards her, "You don't think I know that you and Bellamy know about how I was the one that planted the nightshade? I knew you were gonna kick me out so I needed to act faster then I initially thought. I never thought someone would figure out it was me, thanks for that by the way." He continued to move his weapons he had. " I knew I needed to leave before you could do anything so I could do what I had planned. Your leverage."

Clarke was still confused, and her wrists hurt from pulling so hard on the ropes. If she pulled any harder she thougth her hands might actually fall off. She she gave in and listened to Finn. "Leverage for what?"

Finn chuckled but not in a lighthearted way, "Bellamy."

It was just that one word, hearing Bellamy's name and her heart dropped. No, Finn could not touch Bellamy. She wouldn't allow it.

"He ruined everything Clarke, I was supposed to be a leader with you and instead you two become partners. You shut me out because of him. I see how he looks at you, he just isn't right for you. He isn't who you think he is."

"I'm sorry what?" Clarke was getting really heated now. "I shut you out because you failed to mention your girlfriend from home after we slept together Finn! This has nothing to do with Bellamy! Leave him out of this!" She needed to say something to try and take the heat away from Bellamy. "You have me now, isn't that what you wanted?"

Finn turned and had looked at her when she began to raise her voice. "If only taking you was what I needed, I need him to be gone Clarke for good. He is just as bad as those grounders, he is gonna get us all killed." Finn was spewing with nonsense. After the attack he had been in with the grounders he had never been the same. Clarke now understood he had finally had a taste what earth would be like for them, and he was losing it.

"Finn there is no reason to do any of this, Bellamy will listen." Clarke was pleading with him now, realizing how dangerous Finn could be. He wasn't going to hurt her but he was planning on hurting others.

"Yeah because you have Bellamy wrapped around your finger Clarke! I know something is happening between you two, don't even deny it." He was getting loud. " If I can't have you then Bellamy certainly can't." He packed his bag up and threw it over his shoulders.

Clarke looked up at him, trying to anticipate what he was going to do next.

"Get up, we are going back to camp."

0000000000000000000

"Okay this just doesn't make sense, where the hell could she have gone?" Miller was pacing the room. "We double checked with the guards, she never left."

Everyone was scrambling to think of something, anything for Clarke.

"Alright I want a perimeter check of our gate, if there is anyway Clarke could have gotten out some other way we need to know." Bellamy had to sit down, he began getting lightheaded after all the commotion that occurred this morning.

"What you think she would leave without telling anyone of us something? That's not Clarke!" Octavia chimed in.

Everyone got quiet, "Well maybe if Raven hadn't chewed her ass out in front of everyone she might be here." Jasper spoke up, enticing Raven.

He knew it hit just the right spot, when he recieved the scariest glare from Raven he had ever seen. "What you think this is because of me? I just told her the truth alright! She needed to hear it!"

"GUYS! Seriously cut this out, this is the last thing we need right now. What we need to be doing is using our energy to look for her and not using it to fight with one another." Monty had piped up.

Bellamy remained quiet as everyone fled the room, except Octavia. She sat down in front of him, "Bell, we all know Clarke. She can handle herself. You know this of all people." She tried to make him smile but it really didn't work. She didn't really know what else to say so she squeezed his hand and sent him a small smile and left the room.

Bellamy just sat by himself. "Clarke where are you?"

00000000000000000000000

"Why are we going back to camp?" Clarke was still trying to figure out Finn's plan.

Finn was annoyed that Clarke kept asking for information, "You ask so many questions princess. It's better if you don't know."

Clarke could see the gates of camp. She was getting nervous, she didn't know what to expect. The one thing she knew was that Finn hadn't checked her pockets and she had her hunting knife in her back pocket. She just really hoped she wouldn't have to use it.

When they got to the front gate, Finn grabbed her and locked his arm around her neck, holding what she assumed to be the same knife he used on her in her tent the night before. She leaned her head back as far as she could, feeling him push the blade to her neck. Great.

"Hey over here! Open the gates, I've got Clarke!" Finn hollered at the guards. She could see their eyes widen in shock at what they saw below them. But soon enough the gates were slowly opening, and Clarke could see the crowd gathered around to see why the gates were opening at this hour.

"Finn I swear to Go-" Clarke tried to talk but she was cut off.

"Hush princess it's my turn to answer the questions" Finn shuffled forward towards the crowd. "Where's Bellamy Blake?"

It was then Clarke saw those golden brown eyes meet hers from the crowd, making their way closer to her. Bellamy now stood in front of the crowd taking in the scene in front of him.

Clarke was pressed against Finn while being held by a knife to her throat, he could feel himself getting hotter by the moment. "Finn what do you want?" Bellamy's eyes bounced back to Clarke, she looked okay and it made him feel better.

Finn smirked, "You."

000000000000000000000000

Hope you guys liked it. Let me know what you guys think and want to see after this whole Finn situation.


	12. Spacewalker

Hey guys! Thanks for all the amazing feedback on the last chapter! Hope this one is just as good! Enjoy!

This chapter is a little more gruesome then what I've written before, and it's a little bit on the darker side but I promise good things will be coming! Please let me know what you think!

0000000000000000000

Clarke could feel Finn applying more pressure to the blade against her neck causing her to grimace as it was becoming painful. Her eyes remained on Bellamy's which had hardened, she really didn't know how this situation was gonna go.

"Me? Well hell, here I am spacewalker." Bellamy had started to push through the crowd so he stood feet away from where Finn had Clarke hostage. "What do I need to do?"

A smile began to form on Finn's face, when he felt Clarke shake her head no towards Bellamy. "No Bella-", she couldn't finish because Finn tightened his grip and pushed the blade harder against her neck. This time drawing blood.

"Spacewalker stop! I'm right here, what more do you want!" Bellamy raised his voice seeing Finn hurt Clarke. This was killing him.

Finn's attention was then back on Bellamy, "Well since you asked, I want you to leave camp with me. If I can't stay here because you decided to ban me, then you can't either. I don't know who you think you are but you are not good for Clarke or for this camp."

No. Clarke knew if Bellamy left with Finn there was no way they would survive on their own.

"No one would be allowed to follow us or try to come and get Bellamy. I have weapons from the bunker, ain't that right princess?" Finn looked down at Clarke. She nodded yes quickly to show everyone that Finn wasn't lying. It was like everyone was frozen, no one ever expected any of this to happen and no one knew how to react.

No one knew what to say, but everyone watched as Bellamy began to walk forward. "Okay."

Panic filled Clarke's eyes as she saw Bellamy walk towards them, she couldn't let him do this.

"WAIT!" The crowd started to make a path as the familiar brunette made her way through the people to the front. Raven walked as close as she could with her hands in the air. "Finn what the hell is going on here? What are you doing?"

Everyone's attention was now on Raven. Finn was taken back but Raven's arrival, "I-uh I just need Bellamy to come with me." His eyes couldn't hold her stare.

"Did you do what they really said you did Finn? Please tell me you didn't." Raven waited for a response from Finn but she never got one. His silence answered her question for him. The look on her face showed she really couldn't believe what she was seeing and what she was told.

"I stood up for you Finn! I said you would never do something like that, because the Finn I knew wouldn't hurt anyone." Raven's eyes were filling with tears.

Finn shook his head, "Well I guess you didn't know me as well as you thought you did Raven. Don't even start with all the emotional talk, it does nothing for me anymore."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh bullshit! Finn I know you better than-"

Gunshots rang through everyone's ears causing everyone to flinch and go to the ground cowering. Finn had pulled out a pistol with his free hand and shot at the ground twice. "Enough Raven!"

Finn's chest was puffing up and down with his heavy breaths, "Just stop! Don't try and talk me out of this, you think any of you mean anything to me anymore?"

While Finn was yelling at Raven and the crowd, Clarke's hand had slipped to grab her hunting knife from her back pocket. She had her hand firmly grasped around the knife incase it got out of hand, which she really hoped it wouldn't.

Finn had the gun raised in the air, "You guys just don't understand, you-u just.." Finn's voices was cracking and he began to fall apart. Clarke could feel his body trembling behind her.

Bellamy took a step closer, "Finn just calm down."

Finn turned and pointed his gun right at Bellamy, "DON'T! JUST DON'T!" He was a ticking time bomb, and everyone could see it. It was so tragic to see someone that had been with them for so long on the ground just fall apart from the wear and tear of what the earth had done to them.

Clarke knew she needed to do something, she couldn't let anything happen to anyone. She was trying to just think when her eyes met Raven's, she watched as her eyes dropped down to where Clarke's hand was wrapped around her knife. Clarke watched as Raven's eyes met hers again and she gave a brief nod. For some reason that's what she needed to help her get through what she was about to do.

Before Finn could say another word Clarke reacted fast and turned her knife and jabbed it in what Clarke assumed was Finn's abdomen. She could hear Finn hiss in pain, but she knew she needed to act fast, so she pressed against the knife being held on her neck, feeling the knife pierce her skin. She just needed a small amount of space and she spun and kicked the gun out of Finn's hand and fell to the ground.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt a pair of hands lift her up. She could hear everyone gasp and feet shuffling around her. She felt numb, she couldn't believe what she just did. She didn't want to move, she just wanted to lie on the ground but the pair of strong hands kept pulling her back up.

"Clarke? Are you okay?" It was Bellamy. He had turned her over to lie in his lap, she looked up at his face seeing the worry in his eyes. She couldn't feel anything, she wanted to open her mouth and say no, she wasn't okay but nothing came out.

Bellamy watched as she blinked slowly looking up at him unresponsive, he knew he didn't need to push her but he did need to take her to get checked out and cleaned up. With one clean swoop, he grabbed her and carried her in his arms to the Med clinic.

0000000000000000000000

"Well your gonna bruise pretty bad but I've cleaned everything up, it didn't go as deep as we thought." Octavia finished wiping Clarke's neck clean. "How bad does it hurt?"

Clarke didn't even hear Octavia speaking, she kept feeling her push her knife into Finn and hearing his terrible gasp from the pain. She couldn't take her eyes off the floor. She wanted everyone to leave. Her head was pounding she needed to lay down somewhere. No, she needed to find out what happened to Finn.

So many things were running through her head, it actually started to hurt. She just couldn't shut it off.

Octavia eyed Clarke waiting for an answer, but saw the trance she was in. She made her way out of the tent to find her brother, she didn't have to walk far as he wouldn't leave Clarke alone and was waiting outside the tent.

"How is she?" Bellamy grabbed Octavia's shoulders leaning down to see her eyes.

Octavia sighed seeing how worried her brother was, "Physically... fine. Mentally, I don't know Bell."

This wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, everything happened so fast he still hadn't had time to process everything. He just knew that they got to Finn as soon as possible and brought him into the other Med tent.

Octavia squeezed Bellamy's hand on her shoulder, "Why do you go see Clarke for yourself?"

Bellamy nodded and moved past his sister into the small tent where he found Clarke sitting upright on the wooden table. He walked slowly as to not startle her but she didn't even seem to notice he had walked in at all.

"Clarke?" He slowly made his way up to her seeing her gaze focused on the floor. He didn't get a response. "Clarke?" This time he shook her shoulder gently, making her jump slightly. Her eyes slowly moved up to find his. Her eyes were cloudy, Bellamy could tell she was in shock.

He grabbed her hand and held it in-between both of his, and moved to sit next to her. "Are you okay?" He gestured to her neck.

It took her a second but she turned to look at him, "I'm fine." Bellamy didn't believe her for one second, he moved his hand to lift her chin to look at her neck but Clarke pulled her head away. "I said I'm fine Bellamy."

This got Bellamy's attention, he immediately retracted his hand. He saw a few tears running down Clarke's face, but for once he didn't actually know what to say. He wanted to be there for her like he had been before, but this was different. He was hurting seeing her like this.

Bellamy squeezed her hand and leaned in to place a kiss against Clarke's temple, his forehead leaning against her. He lingered for just a second before walking out the tent flaps leaving Clarke to herself. He needed to go for a walk or just do something.

Their worries were far from gone.

00000000000000000000000000000


	13. I Need Her

Hey guys! Hope you guys like this chapter! Please leave reviews! I think this story is coming close to the end! I want to write a few more chapters t

00000000000000000000

Clarke had been distant since everything had happened. No one really saw her around camp, she got up before everyone else and went to work in the med clinic and left after everyone was in bed. It was a never ending cycle, but it kept Clarke busy and thats what she needed. She couldn't think about what she saw two days after everything went down with Finn.

She could remember wanting so badly to see Finn or hear about how he was doing. They had rushed him to the other med tent, and two of the girls Clarke had trained tried to stop the bleeding and tried to repair the damage done by Clarke.

Clarke hadn't had the courage to go see him after it had happened but when she saw Raven crying into Jasper's shoulder, and noticed how everyone was quiet that one day in camp, she practically ran into the tent. She wasn't ready to see him but there he was, so still and so pale laying on one of the tables used for surgery.

The two girls who had tried to help Finn turned to see Clarke standing above him, "Clarke... we are so sorry. We tried our best, but we lost him earlier this morning."

Clarke didn't even look their way, she couldn't take her eyes off him. His skin looked like porcelain, it felt like if she moved at all , he would just crumble beneath her. Her eyes moved to where they had stitched his wound up. "The stitches look good."

That's all she could say, as Finn someone she loved lay in front of her. She couldn't bare it. She felt like she couldn't even breath yet she had no emotions no feelings. Those stitches were there because of her, she could have done something else. Anything else. All she could do was take one last look at him, and she left the tent. Not looking back.

As soon as she stepped out, not paying attention to anything, her body collided right into Bellamy's. Both being caught off guard, they grabbed a hold of each other steadying their feet. Bellamy had seen Clarke around camp, but he hadn't actually seen her since the med clinic two days before. The both of them looked at each wanting to say something but words failed to come out.

It didn't take long for Clarke to escape his arms, and before Bellamy could even say anything she was gone.

0000000000000000000000

It had been about two weeks since Bellamy and Clarke had spoken. Bellamy wanted to give her space and wait until she approached him, but now he wasn't sure she ever would. He knew Clarke was avoiding everyone, and she was doing a good job of it too. He never caught her eating or leaving camp, but when he did see her it felt like every time he did she was skinnier then before. Not to mention the circles under her eyes becoming darker with every restless night of sleep, if she was getting any sleep at all.

Bellamy barely recognized her anymore. He physically hurt seeing her this way, but no one had been able to reach her. Octavia tried but Clarke just shut her down knowing exactly what she was trying to do. Monty, Jasper, Harper, all of them shut down. No one could do anything now but Clarke.

Bellamy spent most of his time on guard watching the gate, and doing what he could to help around camp. They needed all the help they could get, it was getting colder by the day and it seemed everyone was scared as to what would happen next to ruin their lives next on earth.

Chopping wood for their fire seemed to be a hobby and not to mention an outlet for Bellamy. He would take some wood collected by their hunters and leave camp for a while and put all his anger into hitting his ax perfectly to split the wood right down the middle. Sometimes he would go at it for hours, and lose track of time.

Raven decided to follow him one day, and sat watching him. It wasn't till she saw Bellamy take a break that she decided to let him know she was there. "Don't stop on my account please."

Bellamy jumped with surprise at the sound of Raven's voice, wiping sweat away from his face to find where she was standing. "Raven, what are you doing?"

Raven moved out from where she was standing to come closer to Bellamy, "Oh just admiring the view." Raven tried to make Bellamy smile , but she failed. "Come on big guy your supposed to smile and laugh at my flirty jokes."

Bellamy was unamused, and picked up his ax ready to go again. He didn't need any distractions, he didn't understand what Raven was trying to do.

Raven sensed his tension, "Look it's just been a while since I've seen that toothy smile of yours, that's all."

Bellamy stopped throwing a piece of wood behind him, "I mean how can I after everything that happened, and with what is still going on now."

Raven moved forward placing her hand on top of Bellamy's loosening his grip on the ax, and sliding it into her hands. "You mean Clarke?"

Bellamy moved to the side, letting Raven take his place and watching her get ready to strike against the wood. "Well just everything, everyone is different after what happened two weeks ago. You can just see it on their faces."

Raven lifted the ax above her head and struck down on the wood with all her strength making an ear splitting sound, cracking the wood in two, "Since Finn died. You know you can say it right?"

Bellamy looked down at the wood Raven had chopped, and went to pick them up and add them to the pile he was building. He then placed a new piece of wood by Raven, "Doesn't mean I want to say it."

It got quiet between the two, as raven struck down on another piece of wood filling the nearby area with a strong cracking sound. "I assumed you haven't talked to Clarke then?"

Bellamy shook his head no.

"Good let me talk to her okay?" Raven turned to Bellamy to hand the ax back, but when Bellamy gripped it she didn't let go but pull Bellamy closer. "I basically gave her the go on what happened to Finn. I need to remind her that she didn't do it alone, and that she isn't alone."

Bellamy looked at Raven seeing the sincerity in her eyes, he nodded at her and took the ax to continue. Raven gave him a small smile and began to head back to camp.

"Raven?"

Raven stopped in her tracks and turned to look back at Bellamy.

"Bring her back, I need her."

0000000000000000000000000000


	14. One Step at a Time

Hey guys! So if you were bummed about the lack of bellarke within the past two chapters, you are in for a treat!

Please let me know what you think!

00000000000000000000

Bellamy had finally gotten comfortable, he had a long day. He had been working extra hours, and relieving the guards at night when he couldn't sleep. His lack of sleep had finally caught up to him, and all he wanted to do was lay down on his cot in his tent and get a full nights rest. He had a million things running through his head still, but he needed to just shut down for the night.

Just when he was beginning to dose off a blood curdling scream filled his ears, and had him jumping straight out of his bed. He knew that voice, he knew who was screaming so he ran from his tent straight to hers. Straight to Clarke's.

He kept running despite the many heads poking out from their tents wondering what was happening. His instincts kicked in so fast, he couldn't even process what he was doing.

Before he knew it, he ran right into Clarke's tent and was met with a distressed Clarke who still looked to be asleep. She was having a nightmare. This made Bellamy's heart rate slow down, he had been worried something had happened to her.

He knelt down besides her cot, not wanting to startle her even more. She was squirming with her brows furrowed. Sweat soaked through her shirt, and it was freezing outside. He reached over to brush hair out of her face gently trying to slow her movements down. She slowly began to calm down and eventually woke with a jump. Her eyes frantically searching her tent and adjusting to the darkness around her.

"Hey I'm right here. It's okay, it was just a nightmare."

Clarke turned to where she heard Bellamy's voice, still breathing hard. Eventually she could make out his figure and slowly began to see his face in the dark. "Bellamy?" Her voice was quiet, weak even.

He moved his hand to cradle her head, "Yes it's me. I'm right here."

This was the most they had spoken to each other in weeks, hell this had been the closest he had even gotten to her. He missed being able to reach out to her, and take in her soft skin. It almost felt unreal that he was with her.

Clarke's breathing was the only thing that filled the tent as she slowly started to calm down. Bellamy eventually sat down and began to just stroke her hair, even though he hadn't seen her in so long he knew exactly what to do. Yet he didn't know what quite to say, but Clarke handled it for him.

"I'm so sorry Bellamy."

Bellamy was startled at her words, he still didn't know quite what to say. So he moved instead, and pushed against Clarke sitting upright in her bed.

"I-I... shouldn't have pushed you away." Clarke moved to give him space next to her. "I just couldn't.."

It was then he heard her cry, and it was something he had never heard before. Yes he had seen her cry before but this was different. It was the type of crying where every ounce of her was in pain and had just had enough.

She sobbed. "Finn.. I-I killed him."

Clarke couldn't hold it in anymore, when Finn died it was like every emotion and feeling she had felt for everyone she had lost came rushing back. Losing Finn was the last straw, and she knew she shouldn't have shut everyone out but that was what Clarke did best. She bared the pain by herself so no one else would have to feel it.

And here Bellamy was after she had left him hanging for weeks, and yet he was there to hold her and comfort her when she knew she truly didn't deserve it. He was too good for her, she had so much baggage and her go to mechanism was to shut down. She didn't need to drag Bellamy down with her.

"You deserve better, Bellamy."

Bellamy's heart about shattered at hearing this and he immediately wrapped his arms around her, letting her place her head on his chest. Clarke grabbed at his shirt with tight fists letting the tears fall, eventually soaking Bellamy's shirt.

It was a while before before Clarke stopped, she was letting out small gasps trying to catch her breath. She eventually unclenched her fists letting go of Bellamy's shirt and moved them to the soft skin underneath. Bellamy's skin was soft and warm.

"I'm sorry." It came out almost like a whisper.

Bellamy looked down towards her, rubbing circles into her skin on her back. "Stop apologizing. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Clarke shifted to where she could look back up at him, meeting his eyes. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot from all the crying. The tear streaks evident. "I couldn't live with myself, so I distanced myself. You have always been there for me. You truly deserve better."

Bellamy gritted his teeth hearing her say that a second time and moved a strand away from her eyes, "Everyone needs time Clarke, I was trying to give that to you. Do I wish I could have been there to help you, and to make sure you were okay? Yes, but you did nothing wrong okay?" He gently moved his hand to the side of her face, tracing the lines by her eyes, nose, and mouth. "And more importantly stop saying I deserve better when you are the best. Clarke I don't think you understand how happy you make me. We have gone through hell and I've come out smiling because I have you. Don't you dare think you aren't good enough because of what you have been through."

Clarke closed her eyes, letting a few tears slip down her face. She couldn't even help it. It felt so good to be in his arms, she missed him so much.

It got quiet.

"You were screaming Clarke." This grabbed her attention, she realized she was having nightmares again but she didn't think they had gotten that bad.

Clarke sighed, "I see him everywhere. Throughout camp, here in my tent and now I guess in my dreams too."

Bellamy leaned her head up towards his, taking everything in about her face. She had changed so much within the past few weeks, and Clarke knew he saw it. He slowly leaned down and gently kissed her. It was light and soft and it told Clarke so much. She leaned into the kiss, practically melting into Bellamy.

When he pulled away he held his eyes on hers, "I've said this once before and I'll say it again, I'm not going anywhere."

0000000000000000000000

It was when her breaths had evened out, that Bellamy knew she was finally asleep. He could feel her heartbeat slow down as time passed. He didn't want to move from beside her but he also knew she needed sleep, and he needed to find Raven.

Bellamy so badly wanted to help Clarke, but talking to her, he realized there was only so much he could do. With what Clarke needed, Bellamy couldn't give it to her. Raven on the other hand could. He understood the brunette and Clarke never really saw eye to eye but now more then ever, Bellamy knew they needed to sit down and talk.

Placing a kiss to Clarke's forehead Bellamy slowly slipped from Clarke's arms, causing her to move on the cot but not wake up. He was so thankful, he couldn't imagine how much sleep Clarke had been getting with what she told him. He would come and check on her before bringing Raven in, but for now the princess needed her beauty sleep.

0000000000000000000

It had been a few hours when Clarke finally woke. She stretched her arms above her, pulling her tight muscles feeling the tug in every part of her body. She had actually slept, and this time she wasn't awoken by screams or her crying. She knew the cause, and yet she was hoping to wake up beside him but Bellamy was no where to be.

She spoke too soon.

Her tent flap flew open, Bellamy walked in taking in the fact that Clarke was awake. "Hey."

Clarke smiled his direction, and scrunched her nose up as a yawn took over her body, "Hi, how long have I been asleep?"

Bellamy couldn't help but smile at her adorable face, covered with sleep and her eyes being extra puffy from her crying before. To Bellamy she always looked beautiful but seeing how some color had filled her eyes again after getting some actual sleep, well it felt like a miracle. "A few hours, you sure you don't want to see if you can sleep some more?"

Clarke shook her head no. She felt weak but sleeping still held a dark cloud over her from the nightmares that keep her tossing at night.

"Well I know you just woke up and might not be in the mood for visitors, but someone wants to talk to you." He had left before she could ask who, and it was then Raven walked inside. Clarke couldn't even hide the surprise that covered her face at seeing Raven walk in her tent.

There were no words. Literally.

They didn't know where to start, but after a few moments of silence Raven couldn't take it any longer. "I'm sorry Clarke, for what I said to you after you accused Finn. It wasn't true, I-I-"

"It was."

Raven stopped her sentence shocked at hearing Clarke talk. She went and grabbed the small stool Clarke had in her tent and swung it underneath her to sit. "Clarke no you didn't do this alone, and most importantly you aren't alone." She quieted down before saying her next statement, playing with a loose thread from her shirt with her fingers. "We miss you Clarke."

"I miss you guys too, I'm sorry I have been pushing everyone away it's just how I cope. Or at least try to." She scoffed with a small smile on her face. "I appreciate you coming Raven, really I do."

Raven nodded, "I know it's really hard to get this through your thick head of yours but you saved us all. I know it may feel like you didn't after all the losses and everything we have been through but you did." Raven reached to grab Clarke's hand, "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I was just jealous of what you had with Finn. I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm truly sorry."

Clarke nodded and pulled Raven into a hug.

"Thank you."

Clarke really had to keep her emotions in check, and held back tears as she hugged Raven. She never thought talking to Raven would make her feel so much better, but it did. And she was grateful.

"Okay well, when's the last time you've eaten cause I heard that we got deer for dinner tonight. Care to join me?"

Clarke couldn't remember the last time she had eaten and deer sounded like a real treat. "I'd love to."

She followed Raven out of the tent, she knew she looked like a mess but at the moment she didn't care. She needed to take it one step at a time, although she was far from being okay she knew she was surrounded by people who loved her and she would be okay eventually.

When they were walking to get food, Bellamy caught up to them grabbing Clarke's hand and catching her by surprise. She couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. It had been so long she barely recognized it, but it was what she needed at the moment.

She smiled back.

000000000000000000000000000


End file.
